Rodan VS Gyaos
Original= File:D8w57dp-fc184bd5-fc62-4444-8c0a-bf973c26df94.png|thumb|400px File:D7yko1j-eda5521c-6815-47b7-8e7f-592be3e96145.png|thumb|400px Rodan VS Gyaos is a Kaiju themed "What-If" episode of Death Battle Description Attack of the Flying Kaiju! these legendary flying titans of terror clash wings in a kaiju Death Battle!!! Interlude Martens: In my near exclusive "Kaiju Arena" are two champions of the sky in the Kaiju Multiverse. Rodan, The Flying monster, Rival/Ally of Godzilla And Gyaos, the Shadow of Evil, Archrival of Gamera. I'll Analyze their weapons, armour and skills to test who would win in a Death Battle Rodan Martens: In 1956, a small mining village known as Kimatsu was terrorized by large insects called Meganulon, Awoken from the pre-historic age. nobody had any idea what else awoke with the Meganulon race. Shortly after the discovery of the Meganulon, a miner investigates Mount Aso, a volcano which was believed to be on the verge of eruption, and discovers the newly hatched Rodan! The creature quickly ate all the Meganulon in the area and escaped from it's underground prison, unbeknownst to anybody accept the miner. Throughout the next few days, two Rodan, a male and female begin flying around the country at supersonic speeds, destroying most of japan. one survived into the sixties, eventually becoming a rival of Godzilla, before teaming up with him to battle the monster King Ghidorah. Rodan is one of Godzilla's closest allies, however, he has also acted as his rival on several occasions. In 1993, Rodan was found nesting with the egg of a Baby Godzillasaurus. Godzilla and Rodan fought, leaving traces of his Radiation on Rodan's fresh corpse. however after being resurrected by a singing plant. ooooookay...? Rodan was revived as the powerful Fire Rodan! Fire Rodan is largely similar to rodan, being able to attack with it's large beak, chest spikes, wings, and even kicking. however, due to being irradiated, he gained the Uranium Heat Ray! it is safe to assume that this highly powerful red ray is capable of melting through or causing serious damage to Spacegodzilla's crystals and Mechagodzilla's NT-1 Diamond alloy, as evidenced by Godzilla's powerful Red Spiral ray, which is Godzilla's atomic beam fused with the Uranium Beam. Rodan has some tough skin, being able to survive Godzilla's Atomic ray while only seeming like a minor annoyance to it, Falling down a chasm in 1973, and resurfacing in 1999 to become a very large force in taking down King Ghidorah. However, this doesn't mean Rodan has flaws. While being able to tank hits from Godzilla's ray, the far more powerful Super MechaGodzilla was able to severely damage Rodan's wings with Hyper Masers. it should also be noted that Rodan was the Rodan are very social, and care about their species, much like birds in the real world, in fact, when one of the Rodan was dying in 1956, after plunging into Mount Aso, the other one jumped in with it, just to try to save it. however. whenever a powerful force threatens the planet, you can count on Rodan to arrive to combat the threat. Gyaos Eons ago, the lost civilization of Atlantis discovered the secret to creating life. for some odd reason, the Atlanteans chose to go with Gigantic, Laser Firing vampire kaiju. surprise, the Gyaos destroyed all of Atlantis, only to be destroyed by Gamera. or so they thought. in 1967, a lone Gyaos was found terrorizing a countryside in japan, eating entire herds of livestock to sustain it's bloodlust. soon however, the vampire turned to humans. entire villages were disappearing in nights. luckily Gamera arrived to control the pest. Nope nevermind! the beasts showed up again in 1995, this time japan being plagued by multiples of Gyaos, destroying most of japan and devouring many, the situation worsened after Gamera changed the earth's climate using his Mana Beam, causing hundreds, nay, Thousands of Gyaos eggs to hatch and head for japan. The Gyaos are relatively strong creatures. they can walk and fly at mach speed. much like Rodan, they primarily attack with slices from their sharp wings, kicking and biting with their large fangs. the Gyaos also have a Sonic Laser, a yellowish beam that they emit from their mouths. they can operate this beam with surgical precision, even figuring out how to bounce it off of walls, and cutting through Gamera's limbs with the beams. The Gyaos's Growth is incredibly fast. one managed to grow to Gamera's height when they are normally around a tenth of his height in 1995, and growing to even taller than him in 1999 as the Hyper Gyaos, after the mana cannon incident. The Gyaos must also be able to travel through space, as a subset of them known as Space Gyaos were found on the planet Terra, where they had killed off almost all living beings on the planet. Fortunately, Gyaos has it's weaknesses. Gyaos is a vampire, and being exposed to sunlight will cause it's skin to shrink, Blind it, and eventually kill it. even regular light can blind it. unless it's that new "Twilight" Gyaos, in which case it will only sparkle. Jokes aside, the Gyaos is very clever, and has found ways around this. it can emit a gas from it's pores to block out sunlight, giving it time to flee to a cavern. once even, when Gamera was preventing it from fleeing, one of the Gyaos cut off it's own leg just to flee from the approaching sunlight. if that wasn't enough, if a Gyaos is exposed enough to sunlight and lives, they will grow Protective coverings allowing them to fight in daylight. that being said, Gyaos can sometimes be clumsy though. once, the Gyaos was so busy drinking from a huge vat of artificial blood, that it forgot that daylight was approaching and was nearly burned to death. Alright the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all. it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Battle Japan, Dusk A dark shadow flies by quickly and blots out the moon. a large, roar is heard as the shadow of evil descends on his prey, the city of Tokyo. Gyaos lands on Tokyo tower, creating his nest before shortly Swooping down and destroying a large district with a sweep of his sonic beam. Gyaos flies around in a large circle around Tokyo tower, destroying thousands and eating their blood. Gyaos then nests in Tokyo tower, Proving it's Dominance over Humanity. Midnight much more is destroyed. The Gyaos, happily feasting on blood has become the powerful super gyaos, now 85 meters tall. Suddenly, a quick blur goes by Tokyo Tower, Destroying the structure seconds after the blur had passed. Super Gyaos, enraged that it's nest had been destroyed, attempts to fly after the blur. the creature performs a U-turn, quickly striking Gyaos with a strong red ray, and sweeping over it. The creature lands, and is identified as Fire Rodan. File:D5z3n0z-0b103571-e4bc-42d8-99b6-49e0b9810f92.jpg|thumb|400px File:Rodan_vs_gyaos_by_king_edmarka_d7i5ezp-fullview.jpg|thumb|400px File:Rodan_vs_gyaos_by_dark_hyena_dv657z-fullview.jpg|thumb|400px File:Gyaos_vs_fire_rodan_by_kongzilla92_dcm3zor-fullview.jpg|thumb|400px ///FIGHT!!!/// Rodan immediately attacks, going in for multiple pecks to Gyaos. Gyaos creates a small gust to attempt to fly away. Rodan shoots at Gyaos, going for it's wing but missing. Gyaos flies high into the sky. Rodan follows and strikes Gyaos down with a Uranium Heat ray Shot to the back, sending it plummeting down to earth. Gyaos arises, positively livid at the intruder on it's territory. the Super Gyaos lets out a harsh shriek at the pteranodon, giving it one last chance to leave. Rodan takes heed of this and leaves the immediate vincinity. the now confused Gyaos goes back to rebuilding it's nest, thinking there would be more of a fight -WHAM- Rodan Returns, Flying right into Gyaos' back, Puncturing it and drawing blood. Gyaos strikes back, firing a volley of sonic beams at Rodan, causing multiple cuts to it's body and puncturing both of it's wings, rendering them near useless for flying. Rodan, sensing his opponents advantage, goes a wing for a wing, causing large slices in Gyaos' wings, destroying it's ability to fly. Rodan flies circles around it's opponent slowly, due to the punctures. Rodan fires the uranium ray at Gyaos several times, causing severe burns. the Vampire fires one last sonic shot at the Pteranodon's Chest, causing it to fall to the ground and cough up blood. the brutal Gyaos batters Rodan with it's wings, not allowing it to get up. then suddenly. a warm, glowing light covers the area. Daylight. The sun has risen, causing Gyaos severe pain. It turns towards the sun and emits fog to blot out the sun. Rodan kicks Gyaos down, Picks him up and flies through the fog cloud, forcing the vampire into the daylight, and causing it to burn up and die. ///K.O.!/// Analysis Martens: well that was amazing. To be honest, Gyaos did seem to have the match. Gyaos was more massive, and over 15 meters taller than Rodan. Gyaos' Beam is also a sonic beam, which can operate at about 3 million Hz, which is capable of splitting objects. the beam is even weaker than Godzilla's breath, however the high Sonic power is what makes it capable of cutting Rodan's wings. however, Rodan was much more faster in the air, being able to cause high amounts of damage to Gyaos while being able to fly at supersonic speeds. Gyaos, being a vampire also has a high weakness to fire and heat. what was Rodan's weapon called again? oh yeah, the Uranium HEAT beam. plus, Rodan once was capable of lifting Godzilla for a short distance, who is about 11 times heavier than Super Gyaos. there is no doubt that Rodan would be able to carry a Gyaos. Speaking of Godzilla, Rodan has been able to tank multiple hits from him, even surviving a Day long battle with him in 1964. Gyaos is a physically weaker foe, it's astronomically impossible for Rodan to lose in this situation. Gyaos' fog does not have any detrimental effects to any living creatures, allowing Rodan to fly right through it. let's face it, Rodan is the true Champion of the Sky Kaiju. The winner is Rodan. |-| Remastered!= File:Rodan_vs_gyaos_by_omnicidalclown1992_dci5695-fullview.jpg|thumb|400px File:Ddeg27j-e5fa2335-ccd4-4ad9-819d-40fb030f05da.jpg|thumb|400px File:G_vs_RO.jpg|thumb|400px Description Toho VS Kadokawa! It's an aerial kaiju battle between Rodan and Gyaos! Interlude Wiz: Earlier on Death Battle, we pitted Godzilla and Gamera, two of the most popular Kaiju in the world against eachother. Boomstick: And now we're pitting their Rivals/Nemeses against eachother too! Wiz: Rodan, The Flying Kaiju and Archrival/Ally of Godzilla. Boomstick: And Gyaos, Gamera's Archnemesis. Also known as the Shadow of Evil. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win: Both: A DEATH BATTLE! Rodan Gyaos Death Battle! Pre-Fight File:Dctaoia-f7446791-0ff9-4042-bc96-d17aeb7f7eaa.png|thumb|400px File:Ddi7ney-c8c8a505-604e-4126-adfd-ae5d4006df3c.jpg|thumb|400px File:Gyaos_vs_rodan_by_kongzilla92_dc7zwn6-fullview.jpg|thumb|400px File:My_first_ever_diorama_rodan_vs_gyaos_by_kaiju_king42_d4x4mkh-fullview.jpg|thumb|400px Fight! K.O.! Conclusion/Analysis Next Time! who would you be rooting for? Rodan Gyaos Did you agree with the outcome of this battle? Yes No Don't know Category:Thetmartens Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Godzilla vs Gamera' themed Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015